


The Madman on the Mountain

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bungee jumping!





	The Madman on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 2017 Drabble Challenge   
> 

“Are you nuts?” Sean’s eyes blazed with fear and anger, his accent heavy as it often was when he was upset. “I’m not gonna kill myself fer a bit of a thrill!”

Viggo shrugged and began to put on the harness, not saying a word.

“I didn’t come to Switzerland to splatter myself all over the mountains,” Sean continued. 

Viggo began to put the other harness on Sean, who continued to complain loudly, but did nothing to stop him. When all was done, Viggo took Sean’s hand, grinned at him and said one word. 

“Ready?”

“Hell no!” 

They jumped together.


End file.
